So, Another Happy Birthday
by Angleterre97
Summary: Of years gone by, and going by. Of friends and family, and of bedtime stories and the future. *Happy Birthday Alfred! (Alfred and Mattie as brothers, no incest, sorry)*


Not that he showed it all that well, but Alfred, for the most part, hates his birthday. But he puts on a good a act though. He's all smiles and excitement on the outside, but on the inside he dreads it coming more and more each day.

He hates that he's getting older. In a perfect world he would stay as a 9 year old. At that age he could let his mind run free, pretend he was in far off and amazing places without anyone thinking twice of it. It was a care free time.

Or he would have stayed 16. Not quite as young, but still with as much of a care free attitude. The days of exploring imaginary foreign shores was replaced by experiencing all the glorious mischief a 16 year old boy can get in once he has his drivers license and an open mind.

But both of those glory years have since past. He's turning 21 today. He should be happy, after all now he can drink, legally. Now a world of new things are opening up for him. He's on his second year of college, paid for by his full ride Football scholarship. He should feel wonderful, right?

He doesn't.

He wishes that time would just stop. Every year seems like it goes by faster and faster...he was sure that just last month he had turned 18. But that had been three years ago. And know he's turning 21. Yay.

Only his brother, Matthew, can see through his mask. He's 19 and in his first year of college. Alfred had waited a while, so that's why he's only on his second. Matthew had always been able to see through him, so he wasn't surprised when on his own 19th birthday the younger had confronted the older. So he told him the truth, because God knows he could sniff out any lie.

He told him how he doesn't want to grow up.

How he's afraid of what the future holds.

Of having responsibilities and not being able to fulfill them.

That's why he wants to stay at 9 or 16. Care free.

That's why when he was little, even younger than 9, his favorite bed time story was Peter Pan. His Dad, Arthur, would recite it to him whenever he asked. He was such a fantastic storyteller and it was always Alfred's goal to not fall asleep, so he could hear the whole thing. Most of the time he succeeded.

He remembers one night, as he was tucked in after yet another rendition of Peter Pan, his Dad telling him, "One day son, you'll get to tell this story to your own little boy or little girl. I bet they'll love it just as much as you do." And then he had kissed his forehead, shut off the lamp, and left him to his dreams.

At the time that had meant nothing to him, but now as him and his friends sit at the local bar, celebrating Alfred's 'Big day' his Dad's words come back to him. One of the responsibilities he's most scared of is having a family.

"You need to not be so uptight about it all." His bother had once said to him. "It's gonna happen, you're gonna grow up, so make it work for _you_."

He didn't know what that meant at the time, also on his 19th birthday, but know, 3 drinks in at 21, he thinks he might just get it. He hopes when he's sober he'll still remember.

"Just because I'm growing up doesn't mean I need to pull my head out of the clouds, right? Thats what you meant." He called his brother the moment he got home, like he'd had a revelation and he wanted to confirm it.

"Sure Al, that's it." Matthew had been asleep, he can tell by Alfred's voice that he's been out drinking for his birthday. But now as he's waking up more he thinks he knows what his brother is talking about. What had he told him all that time ago? Oh yeah, now he remembers. "And why is that?" He asks.

Alfred thinks for a moment, willing his mind to work through the alcohol he consumed. He wanted to get this one right. "Because..." He begins. "Because now that I'm older I can make them real, if I really want to, right? Is that right?"

"Very good." Matthew said, glad it had gotten through to him, even if it had taken three years.

"Happy Birthday Alfred."

/OOO/

"_All our dreams can come true, if we have the courage to pursue them."-Walt Disney._

/OOO/

**So, it's the 4th of July, which means fireworks tonight! Happy Birthday Alfred! So, sorry this one is so weird, but my personal headcanon here is that Alfred hates his birthday because he doesn't want to grow up. Reviews?**


End file.
